jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Trakehner
The Trakehner is a horse breed available in Star Stable: The Spring Rider, Star Stable Online and Star Stable Horses. Description "The Trakehner (or "East Prussian Warmblood Horse of Trakehner Origin," as it is correctly called), is the lightest of the modern European warmbloods. Originally, the term Trakehner was reserved for horses bred at the stud farm in Trakehnen (now Yasnaya Polyana in Russia), where over two centuries the breed was refined and gained renown, first for use by the military and later in competition. In the final months of WWII, the devastation of war nearly wiped out the Trakehner bloodline. Those committed to saving the majestic breed led the remaining horses on a grueling exodus across the frozen wastelands of Eastern Europe, a feat of endurance that would give the Trakehner a legendary reputation, but nearly wiped out the remaining stock. After decades of careful breeding, the Trakehner was brought back from the brink of extinction. That discipline continues to this day as to be allowed into the official stud books, young horses undergo an extensive evaluation process to assess their qualities as riding horses. Due to their high percentage of Thoroughbred genes, the Trakehner is an elegant horse, and is frequently used to refine other warmblood breeds. Modern Trakehners are extremely successful in all areas of equestrian sports, especially eventing, where their versatility in both jumping and dressage makes them shine. ''Riders looking for a majestic partner in the riding hall or a friend to conquer the toughest terrain, look no further than the Trakehner." ''- Star Stable Online Colors, Pricing, and Location The Trakehner is a Generation 3 breed that was teased in a video on Star Stable's social media accounts August 17, 2018, with a release date given as August 22, 2018. On this day three colors were released and an on September 12, 2018 three additional colors were released . During the September 19, 2018 update, another color appeared in the form of the updated model for Loretta's Horse, Bartok but it was not released as a purchasable color, possibly hinting at a later release. TrakBy.png|Bay TrakBk.png|Black TrakBkP.png|Black Pinto TrakCh.png|Chestnut TrakDplG.png|Dapple Grey TrakSbr.png|Seal Brown Trakehners are sold for 750 SC and can be found in the following locations: * Bay - Silverglade Equestrian Center * Black - Goldenleaf Stables * Black Pinto - Ferdinand's Horse Market * Chestnut - Goldenleaf Stables * Dapple Grey - Silverglade Equestrian Center * Light Grey - Unavailable * Seal Brown- Goldenleaf Stables Star Stable Horses During the September 19, 2018 update, another variation of the Trakehner was added to the app. The fully raised foal can be bought for 750 SC. * Bay Pinto Trivia * Germany has made it their federal responsibility to maintain the breed's purity, despite the breed originating in what is now Russia because East Prussia was originally a German territory. * When the breed first premiered in Star Stable Online during the 08/22/2018 update, the Black Pinto in Fort Pinta was recorded as having no breed bonus for Agility. This did not affect gameplay and was fixed the next day. * The Trakehner's model is a mix of the Hanoverian and North Swedish Horse. * The Trakehner shares some of its animations with the Lusitano. Category:Star Stable Category:Horse Breeds Category:The Spring Rider Category:Star Stable Online Category:Star Stable Horses